Soybean (Glycine max) is an important crop in many areas of the world, and the methods of biotechnology have been applied to this crop in order to produce soybean with desirable traits. One such desirable trait is herbicide tolerance. The expression of an herbicide tolerance transgene in a plant can confer the desirable trait of herbicide tolerance on the plant, but expression of the transgene may be influenced by the chromosomal location and the genomic result of the transgene insertion. For example, it has been observed in plants that there often is variation in the level and pattern of transgene expression among individual events that differ in the chromosomal insertion site of the transgene but are otherwise identical. There may also be undesirable and/or desirable phenotypic or agronomic differences between events. Because of this, it is often necessary to produce and analyze a large number of individual plant transformation events in order to select an event having both the desirable trait and the optimal phenotypic and agricultural characteristics necessary to make it suitable for commercial purposes. Such selection often requires greenhouse and field trials with many events over multiple years, in multiple locations, and under a variety of conditions so that a significant amount of agronomic, phenotypic, and molecular data may be collected. The resulting data and observations must then be analyzed by teams of scientists and agronomists with the goal of selecting a commercially suitable event. Such an event, once selected, may then be used for introgressing the desirable trait into other genetic backgrounds using plant breeding methods, and thus producing a number of different crop varieties that contain the desirable trait and are suitably adapted to specific local growing conditions.